Leo Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Fabianadat
Summary: Harry resolve dar uma "sacudida" na Alta Corte bruxa que anda muito relapsa. Ele dá um boi para não entrar numa briga, mas uma boiada para não sair dela! Nunca cutuque um leão adormecido! Slash Harry e Draco.


**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg **

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

O TEXTO FAZ PARTE DO UNIVERSO DA FIC O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR, MAS PODE SER LIDO SEPARADAMENTE.

SE QUISERES ENTENDER OS DETALHES QUE LEVARAM A ESTÓRIA ATÉ ESTE PONTO, POR FAVOR, LEIA "O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR". No id:5640192

DHDHDHDHDH

Extra 1. _LEO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS _

___(NUNCA CUTUQUE UM LEÃO ADORMECIDO)_

Londres. Final de fevereiro.

Os prédios altos criavam vastos corredores gelados onde o vento do inverno inglês serpenteava espantando os pedestres. Nos parques a neve dava um espetáculo forrando o chão e cobrindo os galhos com pendentes cristalinos de gelo, o céu escuro e carregado contrastando com a brancura gelada do solo formava uma paisagem bela, que escondia sua face mais mortal.

St. Mungus.

Um hospital bruxo no âmago do mundo trouxa, uma incongruência bem à vista, mas completamente despercebida pelos não mágicos. Ali por influência da magia a temperatura inclemente do inverno não era sentida. O quarto tinha uma aparência comum com a cama, uma mesa de cabeceira, a porta para o banheiro, e uma janela que mostrava a paisagem nevada da rua, coisa absolutamente impossível se fosse no mundo trouxa, visto que estavam no subterrâneo de Londres, mas a magia faz as coisas mais fantásticas parecerem corriqueiras. E também aparelhos de medicina trouxa que equipavam o local, apitando vez ou outra indicando qualquer alteração nos sinais vitais da paciente sobre a cama.

Uma jovem loira, trouxa e grávida. Uma jovem definhando, pagando com a vida o fato de ter se apaixonado e sido correspondida por um bruxo de linhagem pura.

Uma família que perdera a chance de se formar e ser feliz por conta de algum dos poucos Comensais da Morte ainda soltos, um dos fanáticos pela pureza do sangue mágico.

O pai bruxo tivera uma morte relativamente rápida, torturado por incontáveis Cruciatus, mas a mãe... Ali estava toda crueldade daqueles corações negros dos que seguiram Voldemort. O feitiço lançado na jovem grávida era terrível, uma morte lenta e inexorável, a magia das crianças que ela carregava no ventre era drenada aos poucos por conta da maldição conjurada e agia como um veneno no corpo da mãe; que por não ter magia própria não tinha como barrar ou se proteger da magia alheia infundida em seu sistema.

Seria uma morte lenta e uma agonia infindável para os três, num ciclo vicioso e sem saída: os bebes ficavam mais fracos pela magia drenada do seu core mágico e matavam a mãe trouxa que era envenenada por esta mesma magia. Por sua vez a mãe morrendo aos poucos também mataria as crianças por falta de nutrição.

Maldoso, cruel... Infinitamente cruel...

Hermione suspirou, e da poltrona onde estava fitava pesarosa a jovem pálida em coma magicamente induzido sobre a cama. Foi necessário chegar a este estágio, a mãe já não tinha chances de sobreviver, ela agora só servia de incubadora para as crianças, que através dela estavam sendo alimentadas com altas doses de nutrientes usando a nutrição parenteral trouxa. Mas mesmo assim não durariam muito, o quinto mês de gravidez se findava e com ele a vida dos gêmeos também se esvaía. A magia deles estava chegando num nível perigosamente baixo e se houvesse a mínima flutuação no estado da mãe ela perderia os três.

O caso chegou até ela quando a jovem futura mãe estava com três meses de gravidez, os médicos trouxas não tinham idéia do que poderia ser e todos os medibruxos anteriores davam os três por perdidos. Mas como uma Grifinória de fibra, ela se recusou a entregar os pontos e seguiu buscando uma solução. Depois de extensas e intensas pesquisas achou a salvação para os pequeninos.

A castanha suspirou novamente, talvez todos os outros tivessem razão e aquele fosse um caso perdido, algo com que não se podia lutar, afinal quem concordaria em usar magia das trevas para salvar dois mestiços que nasceriam órfãos? Quem se oporia à poderosa corte bruxa que já negara seu pedido? Quem faria o Ministério se dobrar a fim de salvar aquelas crianças mágicas?

Por mais que pensasse, sua mente estava exausta, seus pensamentos lógicos se embaralhavam e tudo parecia desembocar num beco sem saída. Depois de mais alguns minutos contemplando a jovem, ela deu um suspiro triste e saiu do local, seu turno já havia acabado há mais de duas horas e ela ficou ali, fazendo companhia para a moça que estava entre a vida e a morte, tentando achar um meio de salvar aquelas duas frágeis e preciosas vidas.

Ele podia não ser expert em muitas coisas, mas quando o assunto era Hermione, ele se considerava pós-graduado. Alguma coisa estava errada, podia sentir isso em cada olhar meio perdido, nos suspiros desconsolados e no modo distante e pensativo em que ela andava ultimamente.

E a coisa era séria...

Naquela noite Rony sentiu a inquietação da castanha na cama, ela virava e revirava, algumas vezes socando o travesseiro e se ajeitando numa nova tentativa de dormir. Mas ela não conseguia sossegar.

Não tinha mais jeito, ele teria que pressionar a esposa. Sim, ele era um auror acostumado a interrogar os piores tipos; mas com ela... Que Merlin e todos os Deuses o ajudassem!

- Tudo bem, já chega desta agonia Mione. Pode contar o que está acontecendo. – soltou sem rodeios.

- Me abraça Rony. – pediu com a voz embargada pelo choro que já não conseguia conter. Ela estava sentindo-se impotente diante das circunstâncias, incapaz de salvar a vida daquelas crianças que dia a dia chegavam mais perto da morte.

O ruivo se assustou um pouco, Mione não era de chorar por qualquer coisa.

- Amor, me diga o que esta acontecendo? – pressionou ele mais uma vez.

Um soluço se fez ouvir e ele a apertou entre os braços.

- Só me abraça Ron, depois eu falo... Depois...

Definitivamente algo estava muitíssimo errado, ela chorou por algum tempo aconchegada nos braços do marido, concentrando-se nas batidas ritmadas do coração dele, sua mente foi serenando devagar até que ela adormeceu e o ruivo depois de acomodá-la também dormiu.

De repente ela deu um pulo na cama como se tivesse tomado um choque.

- Merlin, como não pensei nisto antes! Burra, burra, burra! – repetia a castanha aos brados se dando tapinhas na testa frisando a dita burrice.

Ron acordou de supetão já buscando a varinha, ainda sonolento e assustado pelo grito tão perto de sua orelha. O coração batia freneticamente no peito, ele olhou a redor do quarto buscando algum sinal de perigo e ficando confuso ao não ver nada fora do normal. A seu lado Hermione saltou da cama e andava em pequenos círculos ainda se estapeando.

- Tão simples, tão óbvio! – Ela se repreendia – Circe, Merlin e Cliodona! Como pude estar tão cega!

- Mione, que diabos está acontecendo? Você quase me matou de susto! – Gemeu o ruivo, caindo de volta nos travesseiros abandonados.

- Rony, estava na minha cara o tempo todo, tão... Simples! – Ela parecia maravilhada, como se tivesse descoberto a chave para um enigma particularmente difícil.

Num movimento repentino a castanha estava às portas do armário.

- Por Morgana! Tenho muito que fazer, as possibilidades agora são... São... – ela respirava profundamente tentando achar a palavra adequada e andando de um lado a outro. O ruivo acompanhava tudo, achando deveras interessante assistir a epifania de sua esposa.

Sem ter a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido a viu entrar apressada no banheiro. O relógio despertador trouxa sobre o criado mudo mostrava que ainda era muito cedo para levantar, então ele aninhou-se novamente entre as cobertas. Hermione contaria sobre sua descoberta quando ela estivesse com um plano de ação traçado, pensou ele, e caiu no merecido sono.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Nem em mil anos Harry se acostumaria ser acordado por Monstro, toda vez era um tremendo susto.

- Monstro sente muito senhor- Até parece, pensava o moreno - mas a pessoa Granger-Weasley – claro que ele quase cuspiu o nome - o espera na biblioteca, mestre.

Harry tonto de sono ponderava que o elfo realmente adorava perturbá-lo, mas para Hermione aparecer em sua casa tão cedo o assunto deveria ser sério.

- Diga a ela que eu já vou. – E num pop o elfo tinha sumido.

Harry se desvencilhou vagarosamente de Draco, ainda bem que o loiro dormia pesado graças às fogosas atividades da noite, e esta era a semana dele de atender Bella que às vezes acordava durante as madrugadas. Eles já estavam casados há quase um ano e meio, e continuavam tão apaixonados como no dia do casamento.

Com uma passada rápida no banheiro e uma troca de roupa relâmpago, estava descendo as escadas rumo à biblioteca. Lá a castanha tomava uma xícara de chá fumegante recostada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, e sobre a mesa de centro uma xícara de café o esperava, espalhando um aroma revigorante pelo ambiente.

- Bom dia Mione.

- Bom dia Harry. – ela respondeu sorrindo para o amigo.

Ele sentou numa poltrona perto da amiga e tomou um gole de sua saborosa bebida.

- Bem, não creio que você veio até aqui antes do sol raiar porque estava com saudade de mim, não é? - Os dois riram e Harry percebeu olheiras da amiga, comentando o fato, a fazendo dar sorriso de lado e falar:

- Desde quando você ficou tão observador?

- Acho que é a convivência com Draco, às vezes ele é pior que uma Diva!

- E se ele te ouvir falando algo assim você vai dormir no sofá por uma semana.

- É, eu sei.- Respondeu o moreno revirando os olhos e fitando a amiga que parecia nervosa.

- Harry... – ela começou hesitante, sua voz soou séria.

- Sim?

- Preciso de sua ajuda.

O moreno piscou confuso, ela estava hesitante em pedir ajuda?

- Lógico Mione, qualquer coisa... – Apressou-se em responder.

- Não Harry, - ela o cortou fazendo-o ficar mais confuso – me escute, reflita e depois responda se você vai querer me ajudar.

- Mione... – tentou rebater contrariado.

- Por favor, escute, o meu pedido vai afetar toda sua família. Por favor! – os olhos castanhos que o encaravam brilhavam determinados.

- Certo, sou todo ouvidos.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Em dezembro chegou às minhas mãos um caso muito difícil, e a vida de três pessoas em risco, - ela não desviava os olhos dos seus, castanhos no verde – Uma vida eu já perdi...

Harry escutou cada palavra dita com muita atenção, pode sentir o sofrimento da amiga e testemunhar as lagrimas que vez ou outra bordejavam os meigos olhos castanhos. Conforme a narrativa se desenrolava, ele sentiu borbulhar dentro de si a mesma raiva que o assolou na época de guerra, os meandros do Ministério da Magia pareciam ter voltado aos velhos tempos. Mais uma vez o jogo de poder, interesses e ganância estavam comandando a cena, em detrimento do certo e do justo.

Mas para quebrar aquele ciclo vicioso, seria preciso alguém de grande influência, que não devesse favores a nenhum dos membros do governo, com uma reputação acima de qualquer suspeita e que tivesse uma excelente fama com a comunidade bruxa. Era nojento, repugnante e baixo, mas somente um nome tinha tanto poder: o seu.

Minutos depois do relato terminado, o café ainda quente por conta de um feitiço jazia esquecido entre suas mãos. Com a garganta contraída, o estômago embrulhado e uma revolta que se espalhava por suas veias como fogo, sua mente processava a conversa com Hermione e seu coração se apertava ao ver sua melhor amiga, sua salvadora e quase irmã conter as lágrimas com grande esforço.

Ele entendia como era difícil pedir sua ajuda, pois a castanha sabia muito bem o quanto ele detestava usar sua influência e seu título de "O Escolhido", era uma peso que ele carregava e procurava nem lembrar para não estragar a paz de seus dias. O trabalho junto ao corpo de Aurores se restringia à esfera técnica, sem entrar na política da instituição. Depositando a xícara na mesa de centro ele puxou a amiga para um abraço.

- Ah Harry, - ela fungou em seu peito – me sinto tão impotente, incapaz, tão cheia de raiva...

- Tudo bem Mione, não é culpa sua.

- Como eles podem se negar a salvar as crianças? São inocentes... Puras... Elas já perderam a mãe pela intransigência deles, e também estão condenadas pela mesma negativa da petição.

Harry acariciava os longos e fofos cabelos da amiga. Ele sabia que ela fora minuciosa, fazendo sua pesquisa cobrir todas soluções e variáveis do caso, cuja solução se encontrava na magia das Trevas.

- Eu... Eu não queria ter que te pedir isto, sei como você detesta usar seu nome... Mas eu não posso,... Harry eu não posso deixar aqueles dois anjos simplesmente morrerem, desculpa.

Ela o abraçou mais forte e as lagrimas corriam abundantes.

- Tudo bem Mione, - sussurrou – não precisa se desculpar.

- E nesta confusão o Draco e a Bella também estarão envolvidos, pois o feitiço vai criar um laço... Ah Harry, é tão complicado...

Harry apertou mais a amiga dando todo conforto possível. Magia das Trevas não era necessariamente ruim, e ele sabia muito bem disso, tudo era uma questão de quem a conjurava e para que finalidade seria usada. Mas o Ministério depois de duas guerras, escaldado pela enganação dos falsos profetas, acomodado com as velhas leis e comandado por uma Alta Corte que passava mais tempo tomando chá com biscoitos e trocando favores do que discutindo melhorias nas leis que regiam o mundo mágico, considerava que toda e qualquer magia um pouco fora dos parâmetros "da luz" era inconstitucional e prejudicial. A contradição mais cretina repousava nas maldições imperdoáveis, extremamente maléficas e passíveis de punição, mas que não estavam enquadradas como Magia das Trevas.

O moreno sentiu a presença do marido antes mesmo de ele entrar na biblioteca. O loiro deu a volta na poltrona em silencio, movimentando-se com a graça fluida de um felino, e belamente embrulhado num robe de seda verde escuro. Ele lançou um olhar questionador para Harry que ainda abraçava a amiga chorosa, e ela não havia notado sua chegada.

Acomodando-se na poltrona, ele relaxou o corpo e tentou decifrar o que se passava ali, mas o pequeno sorriso que despontava nos lábios do moreno lhe dizia que ele acabaria envolvido no drama também.

Lá fora o vento balançava os galhos das árvores da praça, uma leve camada de gelo cobria o gramado, e aquela brancura certamente faria um belo quadro com os pavões albinos nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, mas ele tinha certeza que as aves não se arriscariam a sair do seu recanto agradavelmente aquecido naquela manhã.

Quando a castanha se acalmou um pouco, percebeu que Draco a fitava parecendo levemente preocupado, isto a fez ficar ainda mais tensa, pois se ele não aceitasse a proposta, tudo estaria perdido, Harry nunca iria contrariá-lo, especialmente num assunto delicado como este. E uma dúvida insidiosa passou pela mente dela: Será que ela realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa? Mesmo sendo dois inocentes em risco de vida?

Treinado em ler as reações das pessoas com quem negociava, Draco percebeu que a castanha estava desconfortável com a presença dele, e isto o intrigou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa foi interrompido por Harry.

- Draco, o que acha de aumentarmos a família?

Assim que processou as palavras, ele ligou os fatos rapidamente. Hermione chorando e Harry falando em aumentar família. A pouca cor do seu rosto sumiu e a mente disparou enquanto ele tinha a sensação de ter tomado um balaço no peito: Não podia ser... Ele havia feito a cirurgia e no seu último exame estava tudo certo... Só se, como havia dito o doutor Gordon, as coisas tivessem se re... Reconstruído? Recanalizado?

- Draco? - Falou Harry um tanto assustado com a palidez e imobilidade do marido.

Pela mente do loiro passava como um filme em alta velocidade toda a dor e desespero daquele ano. E agora ele teria de passar por aquilo mais uma vez... Não, não, não,... De maneira alguma! Um arrepio gelado o percorreu. Não agüentaria tal provação mais uma vez.

- Draco? - O loiro perdido nas lembranças fitou Harry buscando uma explicação.

O outro entendeu o olhar apavorado e tratou de se explicar: – Acalme-se, por favor! Eu não estou grávido.

Alivio. Mas o maldito tinha lhe dado um susto de morte. Seu olhar se inflamou com a raiva suscitada pela descarga de adrenalina e respirando pausadamente sentiu as batidas do coração gradativamente diminuírem de ritmo. Harry jamais mentiria para ele, mas ele ainda estava zangado pelo susto.

- Mas... – O moreno sorriu para ele e bateu a mão no espaço vazio do sofá ao lado dele.

- Senta aqui, temos um assunto sério para conversar.

Meio contrariado e com uma expressão fechada, ele sentou-se ao lado do marido, afinal estava muito curioso. Quando Bella estava prestes há completar dois anos, eles começaram a pensar sobre adoção, e parecia ser este o caso que trouxera Hermione até eles; mas pelo estado de nervosismo dela, havia algo muito complicado nesta questão.

Os dois Grifinórios explicaram a situação para Draco que refletiu por alguns minutos fitando o espaço e de repente falou:

- O que você pretende fazer Harry?

O moreno o olhou e respondeu:

- O que você acha de irmos até o hospital conhecer Gemma? – E o loiro assentiu.

Quarenta minutos depois os três estavam no quarto da Srª Bradury.

Draco foi tomado de simpatia imediata pela moça que jazia na cama, ligada por fios e tubos em aparelhos esquisitos que bipavam e mostravam estranhas linhas numa tela. Ela era loira natural e seu cabelo de uma tonalidade bem clara, a pele era alva e a barriga arredondada ficava pronunciada debaixo dos lençóis absolutamente brancos.

- Gemma tem 26 anos e os maiores olhos azuis que eu já vi. – Falou Hermione em voz baixa, acariciando as madeixas loiras da moça. – Callun, o pai das crianças tinha 29 anos, cabelos de um castanho avermelhado e olhos cor de mel. Certamente as crianças serão bastante bonitas, mas eu acredito que a transferência de magia mude algumas características delas. O core mágico tem uma grande influência nos bruxos e minha teoria é que, o pouco que resta da magia original deles vai se misturar com a de vocês, fazendo deles seus filhos por magia. Certamente algumas semelhanças físicas e mesmo características emocionais podem aparecer.

O loiro chegou perto da cama e pousou a mão sobre a barriga distendida da jovem mãe, Harry chegou a seu lado e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da mão livre dele e assim ficaram alguns minutos em silenciosa contemplação; Draco tomou sua decisão.

- Eu aceito Harry. - o loiro buscou o olhar verde – Vamos aumentar nossa família.

- Têm certeza Draco? – O loiro acariciou o ventre de Gemma carinhosamente.

- Sim. – E sorriu para Harry. – O que faremos agora?

Draco e Hermione viram e expressão do moreno mudar de suave para determinada antes de ele responder.

- Tomarei o lugar que me pertence no Mundo Mágico. - E dizendo isto, com um educado acendo de cabeça aparatou, deixando Draco e Hermione pasmos, olhando o local onde ele estivera parado apenas alguns segundos atrás.

A castanha piscou os olhos e perguntou ao loiro:

- Você tem idéia do que ele quis dizer com isto?

- Nenhuma, mas ele vai ter um bocado que explicar quando chegar a casa. Eu detesto ficar sem saber o que Harry anda aprontando. E pela expressão dele a coisa vai ser grande.

- Nisto você tem razão. A última vez que eu o vi com este olhar foi durante o ataque dos animagos no show das Esquisitonas.

Draco suspirou, depois de se despedir de Hermione e acariciar uma última vez a barriga de Gemma ele partiu via flú para casa.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Pouco depois Harry chegou ao Ministério da Magia e entrou direto no gabinete de Kingsley Shackelbolt, o Ministro, pedindo uma audiência de revisão do caso de Gemma Bradury, em caráter urgentíssimo.

- Quin, - O negro olhou para o rapaz diante de si, poucas vezes Harry se dirigia a ele usando seu apelido da época da Ordem da Fênix. – Eu realmente não gostaria que você comparecesse à sessão, assim como peço que faça o possível para impedir Arthur de ir também.

Quin olhou fixamente o jovem, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e trazendo uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- Algum motivo especial para este pedido?

- Na verdade sim, eu vou pegar pesado e a coisa vai ficar feia. Então o melhor é que ninguém relacionado diretamente comigo esteja presente. Mas tenho certeza que Draco irá por pura teimosia.

- O que você vai fazer para irritar a Alta Corte?

Harry sorriu de maneira intensa para aquele que considerava um amigo depois de tantas coisas passadas juntos e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe você saberá assim que eu sair da sala do Wizengamot, prepare-se para gritos e ranger de dentes!

Diante disto, o Ministro resolveu dar ouvidos aos seus instintos e agendar uma reunião com um adido diplomático Americano num lugar neutro e trataria de achar algum assunto que ocupasse Atrthur bem longe daquele prédio, pois a audiência se daria no dia seguinte.

Dando um adeus, Harry saiu do prédio e respirou o ar puro e gelado, tentando aliviar a tensão que pesava sobre seus ombros. Ele havia conseguido evitar o confronto por vários anos. Procurava não se inteirar muito das atividades do Ministério, mas agora que o leão fora cutucado, a fome de justiça e como implicava Hermione, seu complexo de super-herói, estavam alertas e prontos para a batalha.

Chegando à casa do largo Grimmauld, ele encontrou o marido bastante irritado. Foi preciso paciência, uma longa explicação e uma sessão de sexo na enorme banheira para desfazer o bico do loiro. Como ele já esperava, Draco foi taxativo na questão de comparecer à audiência marcada, ele havia argumentado que era a vida da família deles que estava em jogo, pois a situação de Gemma e das crianças havia tocado seu coração.

No dia seguinte, as labaredas verdes da enorme lareira deram passagem a um loiro que arrancou vários suspiros no átrio do Ministério da Magia, sua beleza platinada era de uma perfeição angelical, mas a expressão fechada e o olhar duro cinza metálico mantinha todos a uma distância respeitosa.

As chamas rugiram mais uma vez e um moreno arrasador apareceu, Draco varreu o local com um olhar glacial, demarcando território e desafiando qualquer um a chegar perto do seu marido.

O moreno sorriu diante da expressão de seu ciumento loiro.

- Vamos?

Draco assentiu e dois se encaminharam para pesagem de varinhas e dali para os elevadores.

Dentro da sala da Alta Corte do Tribunal Bruxo, o Winzengamot, os murmúrios corriam soltos, aquela sessão fora requisitada pelo Ministro Kingsley para revisão de um caso, uma apelação, em caráter urgente.

E como o apelante era nada mais nada menos que o Eleito, a sala de audiência naquela tarde estava lotada. A notícia se espalhara pelos corredores mais rapidamente que fogo em palha seca, e quem podia estava ali para ver e ouvir o que Harry Potter desejava.

Nas bancadas dos membros do Tribunal, novos rostos se somavam aos antigos e o lugar mais elevado que seria ocupado pelo Ministro estava vazio. Kingsley não participaria da audiência como um dos juízes, alegando conflito de interesses. Mais os outros dois postos estavam ocupados, Gooding e Dammon eram homens poderosos que com uma palavra decidiam o rumo de vidas pelas ações impetradas.

O Ministro não havia adiantado nada sobre o motivo da apelação, deixando os Magistrados no escuro.

As portas duplas se abriram dando passagem para o casal mais inusitado do Reino Unido: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, provocando como sempre as mais diversas reações, muitos ainda torciam o nariz pela escolha do Salvador.

Os sussurros e murmúrios foram morrendo enquanto o casal era guiado por um auror até os assentos destinados a eles diante do júri que decidiria pelo caso. Da porta até os assentos em frente da corte, muitos conhecidos foram cumprimentados e conforme fora solicitado, nenhum amigo mais próximo estava presente, inclusive Hermione, a maior interessada.

No local reservado para imprensa as penas já arranhavam os pergaminhos.

Trocados os devidos cumprimentos a sessão teve inicio.

- A sessão requisitada pelo Sr. Harry James Potter tem inicio neste momento, que o mesmo se adiante e faça este Tribunal ter ciência do caso ao qual pede apelação da decisão. Os Excelentíssimos Juízes que presidirão esta sessão serão Cameron Gooding e Samuel Dammon. – a voz do escrivão oficial pode ser ouvida por todos e o silencio no salão era permeado pela tensão.

O moreno, que há muito perdera qualquer tipo de timidez diante de uma multidão ficou de pé, saindo de seu lugar reservado se adiantou até o tablado onde os que acusavam ou defendiam faziam seu discurso.

Sua voz máscula ressoou no recinto silencioso.

- Venho diante de este excelso Tribunal pedir a revisão do pedido negado a Hermione Granger Weasley em favor de Gemma Bradury, viúva não mágica de Callun Bradury, bruxo de ascendência pura, assassinado por Comensais da Morte, e seus filhos não nascidos.

Diante dos juízes presentes na bancada, um volume relativo ao caso apareceu, os juízes deram uma rápida olhada no pedido e suas faces se crestaram minimamente, era um caso muito recente, pela data a decisão saíra há menos de duas semanas.

Um pergaminho apareceu diante do escrivão e este em bom tom deu ciência a todos do que se tratava o caso.

- Hermione Granger Weasley impetrou neste Tribunal um pedido de uso para Magia Negra com intuito de salvar a vida de Gemma Bradury e seus filhos não nascidos, acometidos por um feitiço onde a magia das crianças se esvai de seus corpos e envenena a mãe. Conseqüentemente levando os três a óbito. – um sussurro muito baixo percorreu a audiência.

- O pedido foi julgado improcedente pelo motivo de que Magia Negra não deve e não pode ser usada sob nenhuma circunstância.

O salão explodiu em conversas aleatórias, as vozes se cruzando causando um caos momentâneo dentro do recinto. Draco mantendo uma expressão absolutamente neutra, não dava a mínima amostra de estar escutando os sutis xingamentos dirigidos a ele por pessoas que estavam sentadas nas proximidades. Harry havia conjurado um escudo protetor que se revelou eficaz, pois no meio da balburdia ele sentiu uma leve ondulação no artefato e agradeceu a previdência de seu amado, que também havia sentido o feitiço bater na proteção e olhou em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso, o olhar verde fitou alguém sentado diretamente atrás dele e o sorriso se modificou, com uma curva sardônica nos lábios do moreno. Draco soube que ele havia localizado o perpetrador do encanto, e deliciado pensou: - Este está bem ferrado!

O martelo do juiz Dammon chocou-se de encontro ao seu descanso sobre a mesa e o silencio logo foi restaurado.

- E baseado em que alegação, Senhor Harry James Potter, - não passou despercebido a ninguém o menosprezo velado na entonação do Juiz Gooding ao se dirigir ao salvador – o senhor vem diante deste Tribunal pedir a reversão desta decisão?

Draco que até ali mantivera uma face impassível curvou os lábios num sorriso intimidante, e seus olhos brilharam com a tonalidade do aço polido. Na platéia, muitos pressentiram que Gooding tinha mordido mais do que podia engolir, ao demonstrar mesmo que veladamente, menosprezo ao Eleito.

- Fundamentado unicamente no fato de que eu lutei e sujei minhas mãos de adolescente com sangue para que vidas fossem preservadas e protegidas, não simplesmente negadas. – O pessoal da imprensa e suas penas de repetição rápida arranhavam loucamente os pergaminhos.

- Mesmo que isso signifique o uso de Magia das trevas, a mesma contra qual você lutou quando nos defendeu? – Os lábios de Gooding estavam curvados quase com escárnio e seus dedos tamborilavam sobre o tampo da mesa de madeira escura diante dele. O homem achava que Potter tinha se metido numa enorme confusão ao proferir aquelas palavras.

- Magia das trevas ou magia branca, as duas podem ferir ou curar, tudo depende da intenção do bruxo que está por trás da varinha. – As palavras deslizaram como seda da boca do moreno, os olhos verdes brilhando com uma força imensurável e sua posição confortável no tablado demonstrava toda sua confiança.

- Mesmo que o uso da Magia das Trevas seja contra as normas e leis pré-estabelecidas? – dessa vez quem falou foi Dammon.

- Senhor juiz, eu aprendi à duras penas que a lei nem sempre traz a justiça e questiono: Que leis são essas que existem para condenar crianças mágicas a uma morte tão terrível, quando dois encantamentos podem salvar suas vidas? A mãe, a Srª Bradury, não tem chances de sobreviver devido à intransigência deste Tribunal, as crianças terão o mesmo destino?

- As leis não podem ser modificadas para se adequar a todas as pessoas da comunidade mágica, e sim protegê-las como um todo, Sr. Potter. – o desdém estava lá em cada sentença proferida por Gooding.

- Quando eu aniquilei Voldemort – Ofegos puderam ser ouvidos de todos os lados, Aquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado ainda era temido – Foi para salvar a todos, sem distinção de quem era bom ou ruim, quem merecia ou não – proferiu estas olhando diretamente para Gooding que empalideceu – Eu o fiz para salvar os que lutaram e os que ficaram confortavelmente sentados em suas poltronas, salvei corajosos e covardes sem distinção. Ou será que eu deveria ter escolhido quem seria digno de salvação?

A pergunta calou fundo em muitos no recinto.

- E o que isso tem haver com estas crianças? – Gooding voltou à carga, e muitos perceberam que o homem estava um pouco alterado.

- Eu lutei por elas e para que todas as crianças mágicas tivessem assegurado o direito de nascer e viver num mundo bruxo onde a paz reinasse. E para que estas crianças em particular tenham direito à vida, se for necessário conjurar um, dois ou vinte encantamentos de magia negra, branca ou roxa, elas o terão, por que EU assim decido. – A voz grave retumbou pelas paredes de pedra, os olhos cinzentos de Draco refulgiam de orgulho pelo homem de pé no tablado que desafiava a poderosa corte judicial bruxa, com um sorriso nos lábios rubros e um olhar que não admitia derrota. Aquele era o homem que ele amava.

- Como-o se a-atreve... – Gaguejou Gooding – Como se atreve a desrespeitar este Tribunal com suas palavras levianas, Sr. Potter? Nossas decisões são soberanas. E como o senhor demonstra um total desrespeito diante desta banca eu declaro seu pedido de revisão da decisão negado. – O martelo do homem desceu uma ultima vez dando a sessão por terminada, e o alvoroço entre a platéia se formou rapidamente. Tudo muito rápido.

Draco não moveu nenhuma parte de seu corpo da cadeira. - _Tolos!- _Ele pensou - _Acabaram de cutucar um leão, tsc! _- E balançou a cabeça.

Os juízes que começavam a se movimentar viram-se presos às cadeiras no mesmo instante entreolharam-se espantados. Uma chicotada de magia fez um silencio sepulcral cair sobre o salão onde muitas vozes discutiam a decisão tomada. Não foi preciso à tradicional batida do martelo nem o pedido de ordem no tribunal, num instante todos estavam sentados e alertas.

A veste de Harry Potter ondulava ligeiramente na barra, Draco sentiu um arrepio de prazer descer pelas costas indo direto para seu baixo ventre, e seu membro deu uma leve pulsada, ele adorava quando Harry entrava no modo todo poderoso, era tão sexy!

Os olhos de Gooding e Dammon estavam arregalados, tendo os corpos firmemente presos aos assentos e espaldar das cadeiras. Os aurores presentes a sessão estavam em duvida, atacar ou esperar um ordem vinda direta dos juízes.

- O que estão esperando? Façam seu serviço! – a voz de um irado Gooding se fez ouvir dirigida aos aurores. – Prendam a este homem! Ele acaba de atacar dois Juízes em plena sessão na corte, por Merlin! Prendam-no já!

Os aurores olharam entre si num silencioso jogo de empurra-empurra, quem daria voz de prisão a Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico? O de maior patente inspirou profundamente e temeroso caminhou rumo ao moreno no tablado.

- Sr. Har... Harry Potter, faça o favor de me acompanhar sem resistência, entregue sua varinha, o senhor esta preso por desacatar os juízes que presidem esta corte. – Nunca em toda sua vida de auror dizer aquelas palavras fora tão difícil, estava suando frio.

Foi como um sopro. O auror sentiu os pés se desligando do chão e no momento seguinte estava no mesmo lugar onde permaneceu toda audiência. Um sussurro percorreu o ambiente.

- Vamos! Prendam-no! Isso é uma ordem! – dava pra perceber que Gooding estava cada vez mais nervoso. Os aurores se retorceram em seus lugares, divididos entre obedecer ao juiz e o profundo respeito pelo homem no tablado.

- Eu disse para prend... – o grito iracundo ficou pela metade, o rosto geralmente severo de Gooding estava tão distorcido numa careta de ódio que até mesmo seu companheiro de mesa, Dammon, se afastou alguns centímetros na cadeira, percebendo com isso que o feitiço que os prendia estava desfeito.

- Cale-se Gooding, não piore a situação. – a entonação era baixa, mas incrivelmente todos na sala puderam ouvir limpidamente cada palavra.

O juiz, irritadíssimo, olhou para Harry que o observava com uma tranqüilidade enervante, foi o suficiente para o Gooding, iria ensinar uma lição aquele rapaz. Aos 73 anos era um mago poderoso, com um vasto conhecimento de encantos, e iria fazer Harry Potter se dobrar diante dele.

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu na face do homem mais velho, e num movimento digno de um auror da nova geração sacou a varinha dentre as vestes e pronunciou o encanto:

- _Argeo Petrus Magus! _

Os olhos de Harry reluziram em burla e o encanto o "atingiu" em pleno peito. Diante dos olhos estupefatos da audiência a figura de Harry Potter se tornou uma formosa estatua de prata, detalhadamente forjada.

O pandemônio se instalou no ambiente, várias pessoas pularam de suas cadeiras indo em direção ao salvador em seu socorro, outros ficaram sem ação, aparvalhados pelo desfecho da audiência. A impressa estava num frenesi de penas e pergaminhos descrevendo cada detalhe, aquela noticia abalaria os pilares mágicos da sociedade.

Os aurores afastaram os magos de perto da estátua os fazendo retornarem a seus lugares, na bancada dos juízes, Gooding resplandecia de orgulho com a varinha ainda em punho, sentindo-se quase um deus naquela situação bizarra.

Draco olhou as unhas e reparou que uma delas estava com um cantinho lascado, assim que chegassem em casa ele daria um jeito, uma unha assim podia puxar o fio de alguma veste ou arranhar sua adorada filha.

- Que isto sirva de exemplo a todo aquele que ousar se levantar contra uma decisão deste Tribunal. – as palavras bailaram no ar calando os bruxos que ainda discutiam a estranha situação. - Este bruxo, - apontou com a varinha a Harry, - pagará a ousadia de tal afronta independente de quem seja, do nome que carrega ou do serviço que pretensamente prestou a esta sociedade mágica. – ficou claro a todos que Gooding colocava em duvida a atuação de Harry na guerra.

Muitos olharam de soslaio na direção de Draco, e ao se depararem com a expressão de extremo fastio desenhada no belo rosto, sentiram-se incomodados diante da frieza do loiro ante a situação daquele que era seu esposo.

- Que o mundo mágico saiba que este Tribunal não se verga diante da vontade de ninguém, nem mesmo diante de Harry Potter. – a satisfação era mais que evidente no mago, ele até podia visualizar a noticia se espalhando, sim, ele o juiz Gooding, havia dado uma lição naquele moleque insolente que tantos idolatravam, o colocando em seu devido lugar.

- E como a justiça prevaleceu pelo bem maior mais uma vez, considero este caso encerrado, impugnando a ação de revisão de decisão, podendo o mesmo ser arquivado. Esta corte abre neste instante uma ação contra Harry James Potter por desacatar e atacar membros deste colégio julgador será este arrestado, respondendo à ação encarcerado, para que sirva de exemplo. – e mais uma vez o martelo desceu fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor no silencio chocado da sala. – Sessão encerrada.

Ninguém ousou contestar o juiz, e muitos estavam indignados com a falta de iniciativa do loiro.

O povo começou a se movimentar e os aurores, sob o olhar severo de Gooding, que prometia uma retaliação pela falta de ação deles, se preparavam para remover a estátua do tablado, enquanto um burburinho explodia entre os magos e bruxas da audiência.

E uma coisa espantosa aconteceu.

Um frio de penetrar até os ossos assolou a sala, Draco sorriu minimamente, todos pararam e voltaram os olhos para o tablado, os aurores se afastaram subitamente da estátua prateada e um pulso forte de magia varreu o tribunal. Num piscar de olhos a estátua de prata se desfez, e no chão, ao redor de Harry, um pó prateado brilhava a luz dos archotes das paredes e dos candelabros.

O moreno ainda estava na mesma posição mostrando um sorriso que não chegava aos os olhos. Draco sentiu outro arrepio descer para suas partes baixas, por mil varinhas, Harry estava tão imponente e... Gostoso.

Gooding arfou e se agarrou ao espaldar da sua cadeira, ele estava prestes a se retirar da sala.

- Impossível! - gritou meio esganiçado. Aquele feitiço era poderoso, e só ele deveria conseguir desfazê-lo.

O sorriso do moreno aumentou e inconscientemente o homem deu um passo para trás, finalmente percebendo aterrado o que todos na sala já sabiam desde o principio. Ele havia mordido mais do que podia engolir, olhou rapidamente de esguelha para a porta traçando uma rota de fuga, mas enquanto ainda estava pensando, uma risada baixa se fez ouvir pelo recinto. Ele se deu conta de que estava perdido, e muitos testemunhariam sua queda.

- Pensando em fugir, juiz Gooding? – Não havia a mínima entonação de raiva na voz. – Isso não condiz com o cargo que ocupa, portanto eu sugiro a Vossa Excelência que volte a sentar-se.

O bruxo mais velho sopesou a resposta, na sala todos acompanhavam com muito interesse a troca de farpas entre os dois e pensou: - _Abutres!_ – E mais uma vez olhou para a porta. Não tinha saída, estava afundado até o pescoço em seu tremendo erro.

- Podemos fazer isso do jeito mais fácil,... Ou do mais difícil, Gooding. – a ameaça foi sutil, mas estava lá.

Com uma pose que não condizia com sua agitação interna, o juiz sentou-se novamente. Dammon sabia que seu colega de bancada tinha cometido uma extrema burrice ao se mostrar tão abertamente hostil ao menino de ouro, e espertamente permanecia sentado. A tensão na sala podia ser sentida como uma presença física. O pedido de revisão da sentença havia ficado em segundo plano, agora o enfoque principal era o embate de dois poderosos bruxos.

- Sábia decisão. – Falou o moreno num tom calmo.

O silencio que imperava na sala e todos aguardavam ansiosos pelo desfecho dos acontecimentos.

- Creio que Vossa Excelência não compreendeu em sua completude quando eu disse que a decisão deste caso já não cabe mais a este Tribunal, então vou explicar em detalhes a minha posição. – o auto do processo sobre a mesa à frente dos juízes ardeu em chamas e desvaneceu diante dos olhares incrédulos. - Não cabe mais a vocês esta decisão. Doravante tomo sob minha tutela a proteção destas crianças. Eu e meu esposo usaremos os encantos necessários para garantir que elas venham ao mundo.

O moreno passeou o olhar por todos aqueles que supostamente eram responsáveis pela manutenção da justiça bruxa e poucos sustentaram a força do olhar esmeraldino.

- Durante muito tempo me abstive de interferir nas barbaridades cometidas em nome do que vocês chamam de justiça, eu mesmo já sofri na pele os desmandos deste tribunal.

- Desde que comecei a trabalhar no Ministério, minha decepção com esta instituição só aumentou. – As penas arranhavam tempestuosamente os pergaminhos no espaço da imprensa, algo grande estava acontecendo aquele dia no Tribunal Bruxo.

- Mas isto vai mudar. – Um frio que nada tinha haver com a baixa temperatura tomou conta do coração de alguns magos. – Estou cansado e enojado de ver tudo pelo que lutei, todos os ensinamentos e valores aprendidos com Alvo Dumbledore serem manchados por falta de competência ou de discernimento desta corte. É hora de dar um basta e recolocar tudo em seu devido lugar.

A audiência apesar de estar agitada se manteve o silêncio.

- Até mesmo Dumbledore se enganou em prol do "bem maior". Em sua juventude Alvo trilhou um caminho que estava separando o mundo mágico em lugar de uni-lo. Mas ele teve a magnanimidade de reconhecer seu erro e depois de derrotar Grindelwald fez o possível, lutando sem trégua para assegurar a justiça e igualdade para todos. Sem distinção de pureza, ascendência ou espécie, pois todo o mundo mágico deve e precisa ser protegido.

Todos seguiam o discurso com profundo interesse. O moreno balançou a cabeça levemente trazendo uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Fiz o possível para continuar a tarefa do meu mentor. Cacei Bruxos criminosos por anos, sempre procurei ajudar aos necessitados e tudo parece em vão. A tão propalada justiça para todos mais uma vez se volta contra mim, negando o direito à vida de duas crianças, pois para a mãe deles já não resta esperança. – Harry inspirou profundamente e encarou a todos com seu olhar muito verde, emanando uma força poucas vezes vista, e os cabelos da nuca de Draco arrepiaram, aquela decisão iria influir na vida e existência de toda nação mágica.

A voz profunda e carregada de seriedade soou pela sala expressando uma vontade férrea e uma verdade que muitos temiam.

- Deste momento em diante, tomo o que desde o principio deveria ser meu, escolho seguir o caminho de Dumbledore e me comprometo a combater com afinco as atrocidades e mazelas impetradas pelos mandos e desmandos deste Tribunal e do Ministério da Magia.

A sala explodiu em falatório, e uma algaravia infernal se instalou, alguns aplaudiam, outros xingavam e maldiziam, mas uma coisa era inegável, os rumos de mundo mágico acabavam de ganhar uma nova diretriz. Os aurores temeram que uma pequena batalha se formasse devido aos ânimos exaltados.

Draco olhou com interesse a balburdia e finalmente compreendeu o pedido do moreno feito mais cedo ao Ministro da Magia.

Dammon pareceu acordar de um transe e usou seu martelo para ter a atenção e o silencio de volta ao recinto, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Uma onda de magia percorreu o perímetro e o caos terminou repentinamente, numa quietude apreensiva. O pó prateado aos pés de Harry levantou alguns pequenos espirais pelo poder despendido, mas logo voltou ao chão.

- Deste momento em diante seguirei cada passo dado por esta instituição, me imiscuirei em cada meandro da política seguida e a reverterei em prol daqueles a quem ela deve servir; não é a lei que deve reger a magia e sim o contrario. Lutei contra um bruxo insano que por preconceito promoveu inúmeras mortes e o que vejo agora? O desdobramento de mais preconceitos. – os olhos verdes voltaram em direção a Gooding – E o senhor caro Juiz, não estava estes dias aos brados dizendo que sua filha não se casaria com um maldito lobisomem? Sua tarefa de promover a justiça não alcança a própria casa?

Os olhos de Gooding se arregalaram.

- Sim meu caro, as paredes e os quadros têm ouvidos. Discriminação. Não só com lobisomens, mas com descendentes de veelas, comensais retratados e os filhos destes. A lista se alonga alcançando incontáveis pessoas e ramificações. Onde está a justiça nesta vergonhosa perseguição? Por que os centauros e os sereianos têm seus territórios limitados? São criaturas livres, assim como nós, muitas estão aqui bem antes de nossa existência e merecem ser tratadas como iguais, e não como anomalias da natureza.

O único barulho na sala eram os das penas de repetição rápida dos repórteres. A quietude reinante esperava que alguém com valor suficiente se dirigisse ao moreno. Na audiência muitos mascavam as palavras, que se recusavam a sair, temendo se tornarem alvo de perscrutação do salvador.

- Irá se levantar contra o Ministério? – perguntou finalmente Dammon fazendo jus a seu cargo, o colega não estava com moral para abrir a boca.

- Se necessário... – a frase incompleta bailou no tenso ar ambiente.

E todos sentiram a ameaça pairando no ar, sutil, mas não menos perigosa.

- Não vou começar imediatamente minhas pesquisas sobre o estado das coisas dentro desta instituição, eu realmente tenho algo mais urgente a resolver. – completou o moreno com uma voz sedosa.

- Mas assim que meus filhos nascerem e estiverem bem de saúde - não passou despercebido por ninguém o "meus filhos" – voltarei diante de vocês para ver que rumo as coisas tomaram. Pensem bem em seus atos e decisões, muitas coisas dependem deles, inclusive o cargo que cada um ocupa dentro desta maquina. Agora se me dão licença...

Atônitas as pessoas presentes viram o moreno se encaminhar na direção onde estava Malfoy e então para espanto de todos, a voz de Gooding cortou o tenso silencio.

- Não acha que acataremos esta sandice realmente, não é mesmo Sr. Potter? – por Merlin, este homem não percebia que só iria piorar a situação resmungou Draco mentalmente quase revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade esta é uma proposta vantajosa para vocês diante do que posso realmente fazer. – parecia que todos haviam entendido a verdadeira implicação por trás das palavras, inclusive o próprio Gooding.

- Você não ousaria... Não mesmo... – tartamudeou o homem horrorizado, encarando os orbes verdes que o fitava emanando um brilho de maldosa satisfação.

- Ah, sim! Eu poderia. – E o medo se espalhou como uma névoa entre todos. – Se me forçarem a tanto não hesitarei em cobrar a divida mágica contraída por cada um de vocês quando matei Voldemort, salvando suas preciosas vidas, para obter o que quero. Portanto repito: pensem bem.

Draco levantou postando-se ao lado de Harry, e com um pequeno aceno os dois deixaram o recinto. No momento em que a porta se fechou após a saída dos dois, com as ultimas palavras do Eleito ainda revoluteando pelo ar, o pandemônio se instalou.

Caminhando pelo extenso corredor Draco falou com um sorriso despontando no rosto:

- Você foi um garoto muito malvado!

Harry levou uma das mãos de Draco aos lábios e a beijou.

- Eles merecem provar um pouco do próprio remédio, não é mesmo?

- É, você tem razão.- Concedeu o loiro.

Enquanto dirigiam-se para o hall dos elevadores ele comentou:

- Eles não facilitarão as coisas.

Harry suspirou. – Eu sei, mas não vou voltar a trás. – olhou de lado para o loiro – Está arrependido?

- Até parece! – rebateu Draco – Vai ser ótimo chutar algumas dessas múmias. – O moreno riu e entrelaçou mais fortemente seus dedos nos do marido.

- Estou contando com sua ajuda. Mas agora vamos ao hospital dar as boas novas para Mione, ela deve estar surtando!

- Sim Harry, vamos ver nossos bebês.

O casal se retirou calmamente do Ministério, onde chamadas de flú, pergaminhos e fofocas voavam para todos os lados. No final de sua reunião com o americano, Kingsley recebeu várias corujas dos aurores e dos juízes absolutamente histéricos depois da audiência com Harry Potter.

Assim como previra Alvo Dumbledore, Harry abraçava seu destino clamando sua herança, e que Merlin tivesse pena daqueles que ousassem interferir nos planos do moreno. Ciente da tempestade que teria de enfrentar por vários meses, e contente pelo futuro que o velho mago havia previsto para o Mundo Mágico, Kingsley arregaçou as mangas e se dispôs a acalmar os ânimos exaltados.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Os dois aparataram direto na sala de Hermione dentro do St. Mungus, Rony que estava fazendo serviço externo, havia se desincumbido de sua tarefa mais cedo e também estava lá aguardando a chegada deles.

A medibruxa parecia uma fera enjaulada andando em círculos e Rony aguardava em nervosa antecipação o resultado da audiência.

A postura relaxada dos dois e o sorriso aberto de Harry deram a resposta que eles tanto aguardavam e a castanha se desmanchou em lágrimas. Até o coração empedernido de Draco se aqueceu ao ver o alívio e a alegria da bruxa que soluçava abraçada no seu marido.

Todos fizeram uma pequena visita à Gemma, e os dois futuros pais acariciaram a barriga onde repousavam os novos membros da família Malfoy-Potter.

Com um gesto, a medibruxa indicou para que voltassem até sua sala para dar continuidade à conversa.

Rony suspirou aliviado, Hermione ficaria muito mal se tivesse que abrir mão daquele caso. Então curioso ele perguntou:

- Como foram as coisas no Ministério?

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso que foi reconhecido pelo ruivo como um trejeito de desafio e respondeu:

- Posso afirmar que no momento Harry não é a pessoa mais querida por lá.

Rony detestava quando o loiro respondia por charadas e revidou:

- Tá legal Malfoy! Corta a presdigitação e desembucha de uma vez!

O interrogado fez uma cara de ofendido, mas sorriu deliciado quando o ruivo foi repreendido pela esposa:

-Rony! Não seja grosseiro!

As orelhas do ruivo avermelharam e o sorriso de Draco aumentou.

Harry sabia muito bem o que seu adorado marido estava fazendo, afinal ele se divertia imensamente irritando Rony e resolveu dar um basta antes que o bate boca começasse; falando num tom de repreensão:

- Draco...

O bico gracioso do loiro era uma confissão velada e ele respondeu com cara de poucos amigos:

- Seu chato estraga prazer!

Harry e Hermione acabaram rindo das caras emburradas dos dois e isto desanuviou o ambiente.

Com todos mais calmos, o moreno se voltou para a amiga e perguntou:

- Vamos ao que interessa Mione, o que você descobriu e o que teremos de fazer para salvar estas crianças?

Como num passe de mágica, literalmente sem trocadilhos, a castanha atravessou a sala e depois de murmurar um feitiço, abriu a gaveta de sua escrivaninha pegando dois livros de aparência antiga e muito manuseados. Ela os folheou com cuidado, pois o pergaminho estava frágil e poderia se desmanchar com um toque menos delicado.

Ela chegou até os dois e entregou os livros abertos nas páginas que continham a descrição dos feitiços necessários.

Draco, conhecedor de literatura bruxa, olhou os volumes com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas e ela com uma expressão culpada explicou:

- Estes livros são da Biblioteca Secreta do Ministério, poucos têm acesso a eles. Na verdade eu já devia tê-los devolvido, mas entreguei cópias falsas em seus lugares. Tive receio de que algo se perdesse na cópia e resolvi manter os originais.

- Hermione sua diabinha! – divertiu-se Draco – Quebrando regras? Bravo!

Ela avermelhou, mas deu um sorriso torto e retrucou: - Acho que depois de aprontar tantas na época de escola, fui definitivamente contaminada pelo complexo de super-herói do seu marido, claro que em proporções bem menores! Mas antes de entrarmos nos feitiços eu tenho uma pergunta para você Harry: O que você teve de fazer para que a Alta Corte concordasse com o uso de Magia das Trevas?

Harry fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou e respondeu:

- Na verdade eles não concordaram, eu simplesmente os comuniquei que iria fazer todo o possível e usar quaisquer feitiços necessários para que estas crianças tenham a chance de nascer.

O casal parecia petrificado e ela murmurou: - Você desafiou todo o Wizengamot?

A castanha sabia que não gostaria da resposta, desde o inicio havia notado a sutil manipulação de Draco para desviar o assunto, ela era Grifinória, não uma idiota.

Mas foi o loiro quem respondeu: - Harry incendiou os autos do processo e reiterou que daquele momento em diante, não cabia a corte decidir, pois ele tomava as crianças sob nossa guarda como filhos.

- E eles aceitaram?

E foi Harry quem prosseguiu:

- Na verdade Gooding mandou me prender e depois tentou me transformar numa estátua de prata, mas no final das contas eu virei o jogo e me comprometi a fiscalizar as ações do Ministério como um todo, depois que as crianças nascerem e estiverem bem de saúde.

Hermione e Rony estavam abismados com a audácia do amigo, e ela finalmente falou:

- Bem, você demorou um bom tempo até resolver assumir a situação, não é? Eu realmente não tive a intenção de acelerar as coisas, mas você foi a única opção que me restou, desculpe amigo!

- Eu sei Mione, mas dizem que há males que vem para o bem. Você sabia de antemão que isto iria acontecer?

Draco seguia a conversa dos dois com interesse e captou o que estava nas entrelinhas, mais uma vez surpreendendo-se com a inteligência e o profundo entendimento de Hermione sobre o mundo bruxo e principalmente sobre as ações do moreno. E não ficou tão surpreso com a resposta dela à pergunta do marido.

- Desde a época da Armada Dumbledore eu tinha lá minhas idéias sobre o seu papel no futuro do Mundo Mágico, e no sexto ano eu tive uma conversa bastante interessante com nosso diretor. Quando você engravidou cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse se enganado, mas como sempre ele sabia mais do que todos nós...

- Dumbledore sempre tinha cartas na manga... E nunca se comentou que ele tivesse o dom da vidência! - Comentou Harry, e a castanha continuou:

- Em minha opinião, ele não tinha o dom, mas o fato de manter Trelawney todos aqueles anos na escola dá o que pensar. Quem sabe entre os delírios sobre armadilhas mortais e garrafas de uísque de fogo, ela falava alguma coisa aproveitável?

- Eu sei que você nunca gostou da professora Sibila, mas eu pessoalmente a vi fazer uma profecia, ela realmente tem o dom da vidência, embora pareça uma cigana de parquinho de diversões. E voltando ao nosso assunto, creio que teremos de avisar os mais próximos. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que tentarão atingir meu ponto fraco: a família e meus amigos. Há bastante tempo eu venho estudando feitiços de proteção bem como escudos repelentes de feitiços, e creio que chegou a hora de colocar o que aprendi em prática.

- Eu concordo Harry. – Falou Hermione que seguiu falando: - Que linha você pretende seguir para colocar as coisas no devido rumo?

O moreno ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e tomou fôlego para explicar, mas foi interrompido por Rony que trazia uma expressão confusa no rosto e as orelhas vermelhas de irritação:

- Será que alguém pode se dignar a me dizer que inferno está acontecendo? Isto parece conversa de doido!

Draco revirou os olhos e pensou: _- Lerdo! _– E para poupar os outros dois de explicações intermináveis, ele lançou mão do mais puro estilo Malfoy:

- Fuinha, ponha este seu minúsculo cérebro Grifinório para funcionar! Ou será que os seus neurônios foram contaminados pela ferrugem do seu cabelo?

O ruivo olhou feio para Draco que não lhe deu tempo de revidar:

- Eles estão falando do fato de Harry assumir o lugar de Dumbledore dentro do Mundo Mágico e mais especificamente nas engrenagens do Ministério da Magia. Vamos lá, pense! Quem foi Albus Dumbledore?

Rony parecia meio perdido fitando os três e tentando encontrar um sentido nas palavras de Malfoy. Seus pensamentos vagaram tentando lembrar-se de tudo que já vira e ouvira sobre seu antigo diretor, e a resposta de seu pai quando lhe havia perguntado o porquê de Dumbledore ser tão temido e amado no mundo Bruxo vieram à tona.

A tal conversa havia acontecido durante o quinto ano deles em Hogwarts, quando a mídia e também o próprio Ministério estavam abertamente atacando o diretor e Harry. O ano infernal sob a tutela de Dolores Umbridge.

Seu pai como membro da Ordem da Fênix e fiel seguidor das idéias do professor, havia explicado que todos temiam Dumbledore por ser o arauto da mudança nos modos e regras do Mundo Mágico; mudanças necessárias para que eles não desaparecessem tragados por sua própria história. Muitos temiam ou simplesmente se recusavam a aceitar os fatos.

Então os olhos azuis cintilaram quando a luz da compreensão o atingiu. Deste momento em diante o arauto das mudanças atendia pelo nome de Harry Potter, O Eleito, bruxo portador de poderes Inomináveis, pupilo e sucessor incontestável do velho Mestre.

Enxergando o amigo sob uma nova ótica, ele finalmente entendeu que Harry nunca teria uma vida comum, nunca teria uma existência normal e ordinária. Ele tinha um destino a cumprir, muito além de acabar com Voldemort. Harry teria de colocar o mundo mágico na estrada do progresso e da mudança de paradigmas, livrando a todos da extinção pela estagnação.

Ao entender a extensão da missão do amigo, ele sentiu-se orgulhoso de ter conquistado a amizade de uma pessoa tão especial, e admitiu mesmo a contragosto, que Draco Malfoy era o par perfeito para Harry. Gina era corajosa e lutadora, mas não forte o suficiente para encarar a pesada carga, as ameaças e os percalços que deveriam ser percorridos pelo Eleito. A soberba, as ligações políticas e financeiras, bem como a língua ferina e o férreo controle das emoções seriam os trunfos de Draco ao caminhar ao lado de Harry e ajudá-lo a cumprir a espinhosa tarefa de revolucionar o Mundo Mágico. E ele expressou seu apoio da maneira como sempre o fez, embarcando mais uma vez na aventura de ser o fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter:

- Pode contar comigo companheiro!

- Valeu Rony, obrigado.

Draco comentou com seu humor ácido: - Até que você entendeu rapidinho Fuinha! Achei que teria de soletrar!

O loiro foi fulminado por um olhar dardejante e respondeu com uma careta cômica que acabou arrancando risadas de todos.

Hermione voltou à carga: - Então Harry, que linha você pensa seguir para colocar as coisas em ordem?

- Pretendo usar algumas idéias de Grindelwald, boa parte da filosofia de Dumbledore e adicionar algumas coisas que aprendemos durante os anos em Hogwarts; sempre procurando inteirar o Mundo Mágico do mundo trouxa, incentivar a convivência pacífica e liberdade de idéias entre todos os seres mágicos, bem como fazer uma maior integração entre os bruxos do mundo inteiro. As comunidades bruxas geralmente vivem quase que segregadas e esta falta de integração vai acabar em extinção ou guerras, e sinceramente, eu já vi mortes o suficiente.

Sorrindo da expressão surpresa dos três, o moreno resolveu seguir com a reunião:

- Curiosidade satisfeita? Muito bem, agora voltemos aos feitiços para nossos bebês Mione.

Sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo para o amigo, ela aproximou-se com os livros abertos nas páginas amareladas e falou:

- Certo, usaremos os feitiços: _Cellandi Magea _e _Alieno Vis_. – Todos estavam sérios, Hermione parecia ter voltado à época de escola quando explicava as coisas para os meninos – O primeiro servirá para lacrar ou selar a magia que se esvai do corpo dos gêmeos, o segundo fará com que uma parte da magia do doador seja transferida de uma base mágica corporal para a outra, e neste caso o primeiro feitiço servirá para reter a magia cedida. A mãe e as crianças estão sendo medicadas com poções de fortalecimento corporal e tamponantes para a magia. Como é um equilíbrio bastante frágil, estou usando um mínimo de diagnósticos mágicos, e os estou monitorando pelo modo trouxa.

Parecia bastante simples, eram apenas dois feitiços, mas a seriedade da medibruxa indicava que o caso era bem mais complexo. – O perigo está nos dois feitiços que terão de ser usados juntos. Ao selar a magia, é preciso ter o cuidado de deixar um canal para que ela possa, a partir do core mágico do bruxo, percorrer o corpo tendo livre acesso ao organismo se mesclando a cada célula, e não ficando lacrada somente no core mágico, que é o caso dos abortos.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ouvir as ultimas palavras.

- Mione, - a castanha o olhou já sabendo o que vinha – se este feitiço for modificado podemos reverter o caso dos abortos?

- As probabilidades são bastante boas. - Respondeu ela. E o moreno arquivou aquela nova possibilidade para uso futuro.

Então ela continuou: - O segundo feitiço é mais perigoso, por ser magia doada, não faz parte da linhagem sanguínea das crianças, então ela terá que ser transferida em pequenas quantidades semanais para que a base mágica de cada um aceite e se adapte. E é nessa adaptação que pode ocorrer à transferência de características do doador para o receptor, pelo que pesquisei normalmente são de ordem física e em alguns casos traços emocionais. O grande segredo é o volume de magia doado, pois se houver doação em excesso, a base mágica pode entrar em colapso e matar o receptor.

Os três homens estavam claramente impressionados com a sagacidade de Hermione. Draco estava pasmo ao dar-se conta que feitiços ditos prejudiciais podiam ser usados para salvar vidas. Nunca havia pensado que a magia das trevas pudesse ser usada com propósitos benéficos, até ouvir Harry discursar no Wizengamot.

- Harry, em quantos dias você acha que consegue dominar os feitiços? Eles são pesados e exigem muito de quem o conjura. - A voz de Hermione trazia uma tensão velada, pois as crianças estavam no limite, mas não queria pressionar o amigo.

Harry pensou um pouco e respondeu: - Amanhã está bom?

Agora foi a vez dos outros três na sala o fitarem impressionados e meios desconcertados.

- Você tem certeza Harry? O domínio sobre os feitiços deve ser total, sob pena de você se esgotar, tornar as crianças abortos ou causar a morte delas.

- Tenho sim.

- Por que você está tão seguro disto Harry? - Indagou Draco.

- Em minha época de caçador – o loiro sentiu o calafrio o percorrer só de imaginar quantas vezes o moreno estivera perto de morrer naquela vida errante – Eu aproveitava o tempo entre as tocaias para ler, a casa do largo Grimmauld tem uma vasta biblioteca, e muitos dos livros não são exatamente aprovados pelo Ministério. Então eu lancei feitiços de contenção e acobertamento de magia em toda a propriedade...

- E para que você fez isso? – Os olhos do loiro eram duas fendas que rebrilhavam como metal.

- Para que mais seria, Draco? Para usar magia das trevas! No início eu ficava muito drenado, mas com a prática e as dicas de Augustus eu fui melhorando, e a cada ano dominando mais e mais este tipo de magia.

Rony o fitava de olhos arregalados, Hermione parecia assombrada e Draco trazia um olhar penetrante e inquisidor. Mas foi ela quem falou:

- Harry, isso foi arriscado, podia...

- Mione, todos sabemos que eu nunca fui um aluno muito aplicado, nem amante da história da magia e sempre tive uma facilidade quase absurda para executar feitiços. Talvez por não ligar muito para as regras, para mim a magia sempre foi uma coisa só, sem divisões. E a convenção de magia Branca ou Negra sempre foi utilizada como um pretexto para controlar o que nós podíamos ou não aprender.

- Os Sonserinos apreciam as artes das Trevas pelo poder que elas suscitam, e pela mesma razão grande parte dos bruxos as temem, mas você mesma pode comprovar que estas artes podem ser usadas para o bem.

- Com o passar dos anos minha magia foi aumentando, exigindo ser libertada e domada, me testando dia após dia e eu trabalhei um bocado para ser o senhor da minha Magia, hoje eu a domino e a mantenho sob controle. Na verdade, eu nem preciso pensar nas palavras exatas do encanto para que ele seja conjurado. Até Augustus ficou admirado, e ele é muito mais exigente do que Snape em seus piores dias!

O casal de amigos se olhava aturdido, eles sabiam das tendências pouco ortodoxas de Harry em relação à magia, porém era mais confortável não pensar muito no assunto, e agora diante deles estava um mago muito poderoso que dominava a magia como um todo. Rony meio engasgado perguntou: - Até onde você foi?

- Na verdade nunca testei meu limite. Até agora tudo que eu conjurei funcionou, inclusive o bloqueio dos _Avada_, então... - Respondeu o moreno com um encolher de ombros.

Desde pequeno Draco convivia com Magia das trevas e, portanto sabia que nem sempre os resultados eram os desejados, ele mesmo já havia pago sua parcela por usá-los e algumas vezes as coisas saíam muito erradas. Fazendo o possível para não trazer à tona as lembranças do desgosto de Lucius quando isto acontecia, ele focou sua atenção no marido. Sabia que Harry, por mais que lhe doesse admitir isso, era um bruxo muitíssimo mais poderoso que ele, e pensando objetivamente, o moreno era mais poderoso que Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

Lidar com magia pura estava no sangue dele, os homens é que determinaram o que seria considerado magia branca ou negra, mas como Harry mesmo dissera, a fonte era uma só.

Nem por um fio da barba de Merlin ele confessaria isto em voz alta! Se ele tinha inveja? Humft! Lógico que tinha, por Merlin, ele era um Malfoy e por mais regenerado que estivesse ainda amava o poder. Mas na grande maioria das vezes, esta força grandiosa só recaía em pessoas como Harry, de alma pura e coração de ouro. Os poucos tropeços dos Deuses quase extinguiram a raça bruxa, criando monstros como Grindelwald que ficou cego pelo poder ou Voldemort, um monstro em todas as suas facetas. E toda esta conversa sobre magia, feitiços e poder estava atiçando sua libido. Ele podia sentir seu membro a meio caminho de uma ereção, Harry sempre o surpreendia, e hoje além da chibatada naqueles pernósticos da Alta Corte, ele havia descoberto que seu doce e carinhoso marido dominava a arte das trevas com maestria. E ele dormia com este portento mágico! Por Mordred! Sentindo um arrepio descer pela coluna, ele mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para tentar refrear o ímpeto de pular em Harry e transar ali mesmo!

Hermione falou, cortando um pouco a perigosa linha se seus pensamentos: - Então Harry, a que horas podemos dar início ao tratamento?

- Que horas fica bom para você Hermione?

- Oito da manhã, certo? E teremos que isolar o quarto, vou pesquisar alguns feitiços de contenção para que a magia usada não interfira com os outros pacientes e vice-versa.

- Não se preocupe Mione, eu conjuro as barreiras necessárias, já as usei uma porção de vezes.

- Ok, deixo por sua conta então. – Hermione caminhou buscou os livros e entregou a Harry – Tome, leve-os.

O moreno assentiu e pegou os volumes.

- Vamos Draco? Temos que passar na Molly para pegar a Bella.

O loiro deixou um sorriso malicioso se apossar de seus lábios e Harry soube que Ron não iria gostar dos minutos seguintes.

- Ah, querido! - Draco fez beicinho, chegou perto do moreno e passou um dedo sedutoramente pela face dele – Quero aproveitar a ausência de Bella para soltar a imaginação e outras coisinhas também. Você no modo todo poderoso me excita! – com o canto de olho Harry viu Rony ficar da cor de seus cabelos – Eu te quero embaixo de mim... gemendo... Pedindo... Mais Draco... mais... – a voz de Draco era quase um ganido – Por favor... mais Draco... forte... fund...

- Argh! Malfoy sua maldita serpente, eu não quero ouvir suas depravações! Seu descarado! Harry... Como você pôde casar com ele? - Falou Rony num tom sofredor.

E risonho o moreno respondeu: - Ele é bonito, rico e bom de cama!

Rony ficou esverdeado e parecia prestes e desmaiar enquanto os outros três caíram na risada. O ruivo ainda reclamou: - Até você Harry!

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o casal despediu-se e entrou na lareira de flú.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOOoooO

Harry saiu apressado pela lareira da Mansão Black e literalmente atirou a veste bruxa sobre Monstro que os esperava, servil, no hall de entrada. A criatura ficou paralisada ao ter mais uma veste praticamente arremessada sobre si e ver uma cabeça loira disparar pela escadaria também. De Potter, meio trouxa e mal educado ele esperaria qualquer coisa, mas de um legítimo descendente dos Black e dos Malfoy... Ainda bem que a senhorinha não estava lá; embora a companhia da bruxa ruiva traidora de sangue também não fosse de seu agrado, pelo menos a menina não seria testemunha dos arroubos dos pais.

No largo corredor que levava até a suíte do casal, a poucos passos da porta, Harry foi capturado por mãos de dedos longos e pálidos dotados de uma força inesperada, sendo prensado contra a parede de maneira rude e firme, mas não muito violenta.

Sentiu o calor do corpo de Draco colado nas suas costas, soltando um riso grave e baixo. O loiro estava impaciente, suas demonstrações de poder funcionavam como um poderoso afrodisíaco para ele.

A risada transformou-se num gemido rouco quando os dentes de Draco fecharam-se no lóbulo de sua orelha, o loiro estava realmente muito impaciente!

Mãos apressadas e famintas se embrenharam por suas roupas, puxando a camisa de dentro das calças tateando sua pele, arranhando e beliscando. A mordida em seu lóbulo ficou mais forte e arrancou um gemido mais agudo, quase um choramingo.

Os dedos longos e destros soltaram seu cinto, abriram o botão do cós da calça e desceram o zíper. Seguindo a exploração quase desesperada, a mão de pele clara passeou pelo elástico da boxer e se infiltrou sob o tecido macio, achando rapidamente o prêmio desejado.

Os ancestrais Black que adornavam os quadros, despertados pelo movimento incomum, se esticaram para ver o que estava acontecendo e ao se depararem com a cena sensual, se revoltaram com tamanha falta de vergonha. A maioria foi buscar cenários mais aprazíveis em outros quadros da casa.

Uma das matronas retratadas desmaiou e vários bruxos em alto e bom som deixaram claro o que pensavam de "fornicadores desavergonhados". Augustus passou por um dos quadros e deu uma gargalhada alta e latida, lembrando muito o debochado padrinho de Harry, Sirius.

Mas os dois amantes estavam ocupados demais e os dedos pálidos cerraram-se na quase ereção do moreno que sentiu as pernas afrouxarem e usou a parede como suporte. A pressão e os carinhos em seu pênis aliados à boca sedenta que beijava e mordia seu pescoço, o estava deixando louco, e em pouco tempo os gemidos e ofegos dos dois preencheram o corredor, o desejo já não podia ser contido.

Virando-se, Harry enredou os dedos nas mechas platinadas atraindo a boca rosada para um beijo selvagem e duro onde as línguas se empenharam numa ferrenha batalha onde não interessava quem seria o vencedor ou o vencido.

Um pouco de saliva escorreu pelo canto dos lábios do moreno e a língua de Draco a buscou com precisão, aproveitando para acarinhar e morder aquele maxilar de linhas fortes que sempre o encantava. O loiro ainda vestido sentia a pulsação e o aperto de seu sexo contra as roupas, mas procurava controlar-se ou tudo acabaria em poucos segundos.

Num movimento impaciente ele puxou a calça e as cuecas de Harry para baixo, abriu a própria calça libertando seu membro teso do aperto da boxer verde e a mão de Harry fechou-se sobre a carne rígida iniciando um lento movimento de sobe e desce. Sacando a varinha, Draco conjurou um feitiço lubrificante cobrindo sua ereção com gel e afastando a mão do marido. Com mais um movimento da varinha, Harry estremeceu ao sentir sua entrada ser invadida por algo gelado e viscoso, mas não teve tempo para racionalizar, pois o loiro o fez girar novamente e encostar as mãos na parede ao mesmo tempo que afastava suas pernas e sem aviso e nenhuma preparação além do lubrificante começou a penetrá-lo.

O moreno arrepiou-se por inteiro e inclinando o corpo, arrebitava o quadril buscando uma posição que facilitasse uma penetração mais profunda. Sem a preparação adequada doía um pouco, mas ele sabia que em alguns minutos teria o prazer almejado.

Draco, louco de desejo, firmava a mão no quadril do marido e não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do ponto onde seus corpos estavam unidos, e a cada centímetro penetrado ele sentia Harry lentamente se adaptando à invasão, se abrindo para ele.

_- Merlin! Como é bom me enterrar nesta bunda macia... _

Em pouco tempo, o som do entrechoque dos corpos se espalhava pelo corredor. Draco estocava de maneira forte e constante contra as nádegas do moreno e Harry estremecia com as arremetidas, seu rosto estava colado à parede e os suspiros e gemidos escapavam de forma intermitente.

Numa pequena mudança de ângulo, Draco na estocada seguinte atingiu o ponto certo dentro do marido que arrebitou mais ainda o quadril e falava de forma entrecortada:

- Hummm... Oh! Draco... Aí... Assim... Oh!Oh! Mais, mais...

Harry era trespassado por ondas de prazer, e o corpo suado estremecia enquanto suas entranhas se contraíam, concentrando a pressão no baixo ventre, esperando a estocada certa para explodir.

Draco sentindo os espasmos do canal que se apertava em torno de seu sexo, acelerou a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas e Harry correspondia com o gingado do corpo e as frases desencontradas soavam como música nos ouvidos do loiro:

-Ahhhhh... Mais forte, assim! Oh! Mais, me dá mais...

Sem dúvida ele daria mais, ele daria tudo de si! Redobrando a atenção no ângulo e profundidade das investidas, ele satisfazia os pedidos do marido e beijava a nuca e o pescoço do moreno.

Sentindo que não duraria muito buscou o membro de Harry e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas e com um gritou rouco o moreno se derramou nas mãos do marido, apertando o pênis de Draco em seu interior e ordenhando o loiro até o orgasmo.

Respirando pesadamente, Draco apoiou a testa suada nas costas do marido sem sair de dentro dele, sentindo a mistura de gozo e lubrificante escorrer aos poucos pelas nádegas do moreno descendo pelas coxas e melando tudo no caminho. Fora intenso, um tanto rápido e muito satisfatório.

Uma das mãos de Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos de Draco ainda molhados de sêmen e o moreno falou num tom rouco: - Estamos possessivos hoje, não é?

O loiro sorriu com o rosto escondido nas espáduas do outro. Era óbvio que Harry havia percebido seu estado de excitação ao longo do dia, o elo matrimonial era forte entre eles.

Com delicadeza Harry se desvencilhou dele e girando o corpo os dois ficaram de frente, o rosto de Draco descansando no ombro do moreno, e a agitação do longo dia estava cobrando seu preço. Sentiu o leve formigamento do feitiço de limpeza e em seguida suas roupas estavam no lugar.

_- Ah! As delícias de estar com alguém tão poderoso!_ - Pensava o loiro enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Sentindo um leve sopro de magia, assustou-se quando foi pego no colo.

- Vamos meu querido, você precisa descansar.

Draco não reclamou, pois estava realmente cansado. No quarto se deixou vestir como um bebê, tendo suas roupas trocadas por um pijama confortável e sendo acomodado por entre as aconchegantes cobertas da cama. Harry beijou a testa dele e começou a se afastar, mas teve seu pulso agarrado pelo loiro que perguntou: - Aonde você vai?

- Vou até a biblioteca dar uma olhada nos livros, descanse Draco, eu não demoro.

- Quer que eu vá junto? Afinal nós dois devemos aprender os feitiços. – o loiro, mesmo sonolento fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido.

- Não precisa, descanse. Eu vou me inteirar bem da técnica e depois repasso para você. – disse o moreno acariciando as madeixas platinadas.

Com uma última caricia saiu do quarto em direção a biblioteca, Augustus com certeza seria uma ajuda valiosa.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Bem pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e sejam legais, deixem review!

Sim a fic O caçador e seu amor na versão reeditada está bem grandinha e mais virá por aí!

Palavra de Lufa!

Lógico que quem leu é fã de slash, mas se quiser morrer afogado em limonada, dá uma lidinha na fic inteira, são tantas emoções...

A autora da fic, Fabianadat é mestra nos lemon e cenas de ação, eu escrevo mais sobre a psiquê deles, as neuras, os momentos de emoção e as descrições gráficas de lugares e eventos. Confiram e divirtam-se!

Potterish regards!

Topaz Sprout.


End file.
